


A Heart's Desire

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snapelyholidays, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is living quietly after the war, brewing potions for a living.  Who would want to send him a letter cursed with Dark magic?  Written for alisanne at Snapely hols 2010, beta'd by sevfan and leela cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



A soft ping sounded in the brewing lab and Severus looked up with a scowl from the perfect light lavender of his potion. Two more sets of complex stirring patterns were required before he could tend to any last minute customers. Draco had chosen an unfortunate time to attend to his frivolous personal errands, leaving the unwary few who ventured into the Potions Shoppe to face Severus himself. Refusing to feel pressured and knowing the premises were warded against thievery, Severus continued his stirring.

Almost twenty minutes later, Severus strode into the shop front, hair hanging greasy and lank after a hard day of brewing. A young man stood at the glass front door, his attention captured by something in the darkening vista of Diagon Alley beyond, and Severus silently cursed as his body quickened. Harry Potter, for once sans the armour of his Auror robes was the picture of patience. Since his amicable split with the youngest Weasley, and women in general, Potter had become a frequent visitor to Severus and Draco's shop, and a surprising friendship had formed between Potter and Draco. Severus didn't think it had romantic overtones, but Draco was known for enjoying the attributes of both men and women.

"Potter!" Severus snapped, his stomach twisting in disappointment. "Draco is not in at the moment. You'll have to come back another time."

Potter jumped, a look of longing frozen on his face from whatever he'd been looking at. Watching as Potter gathered himself, Severus tried not to notice how the dark gray jumper he wore clung to his lightly muscled chest or the way the low-riding jeans molded to his lean hips. No, far better for Potter to believe that Severus had watched over him due to his affections for Lily, than that Severus had lusted after him since seeing the boy's own courage and determination emerge in his sixth year. 

"Professor!" A genuine smile spread across Potter's face as he walked towards Severus. "I wasn't looking for Draco, actually, I was hoping to…I mean, I need a potion."

"A potion?" Severus sneered, keeping the counter between Potter and his traitorous body. "Could you be a little more specific?"

"A sleeping potion, please." Potter's smile lost some of its shine. "Not Dreamless Sleep, but maybe a milder potion that I can use between doses of the stronger stuff."

Severus frowned at the forced casualness of the young man's voice, his eyes targeting Potter's. It didn't take a master Legilimens to see the dark circles under the brilliant eyes.

"Burning the candle at both ends, Auror Potter?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Perhaps you should give up your social life and sleep without chemical enhancements for once!"

"And miss a chance to invite you out to dinner?" Potter grinned at him. "Come on, Snape, you work too hard. Sell me the potion, and then I'll buy you dinner."

Severus blinked, then turned his expression into a scowl. "Why would you want to have dinner with me?"

Whatever reason Potter had been going to share was lost when the door was thrown open with undue force and Draco uncharacteristically stumbled into the shop. The glass was still rattling in the door as Potter caught it, shutting it quietly. Severus stepped in front of the counter, grabbing Draco's arm to steady him.

"Severus! Someone left this for you!" Draco pushed an oversized parchment envelope into his hand. "You must open it, now!"

"Hello, Draco." Potter stepped closer, a perplexed look on his face.

Draco didn't seem to notice him. His eyes were riveted on Severus. "Open your post, Severus!"

Severus could see his own frown was mirrored on Potter's face as the Auror stepped closer, trying to look at what Draco had. Before Potter could voice any questions, Draco shoved the envelope further into Severus' hands, causing one of Severus' fingers to slide under the loosened flap, flipping it open. The ensuing explosive wave of magic slammed into Severus, throwing him into the air. The last thing Severus remembered was the determination on Potter's face as he leapt into the blast of magic, reaching up to catch Severus. 

The nightmare Severus had suffered through slowly evolved into a lovely dream. The searing pain that had infused his whole body faded, leaving a warm glow, and the forces that had seemed bent on ripping him apart transitioned into a pair of strong arms holding him close. A sense of well-being and belonging had replaced the pain, and Severus resisted the urge to wake up, wanting to wrap himself in the emotions he was feeling, as well as a sense of contentment, something rather unique in his life.

"Severus?"

Someone gently shook his shoulder and he tried to pull away, not ready for the intrusion. A groan resounded in his ear, warm breath feathered his hair, and Severus could feel his body react to the scent and magic ebbing around him. This was where Severus was meant to be, with the magic tying them together, and he shivered in anticipation of something… 

"Severus!" The hand was more insistent this time, "Harry! I need you to wake up!"

Something warm stirred against his throat, another groan reverberating against his skin. In the next instant, Severus became aware that he was wrapped protectively around Potter. His mind leapt away immediately, even as his body clung. Potter stirred against him, lifting his head to stare into Severus' eyes, throwing Severus back to those indescribable moments in the Shrieking Shack. An understanding passed between them, as it had done then, and Potter rolled to his feet, extending his hand to help Severus. Kingsley Shacklebolt moved into the open doorway, helping Draco up.

"What happened?" Severus brushed his robes off, trying to figure out what transpired.

"There was some kind of a magical explosion," Shacklebolt looked between Severus and Potter, who was wiping blood off his face. "Harry?"

"I just stopped in to see the Professor and pick up a potion, sir." Harry rotated his shoulders. "Then Draco came in with an envelope that exploded when Snape touched it." 

Severus watched as Harry impatiently pushed his fringe back, seemingly unaware that it was matted with blood. The slight tremor to his hand and the hitch in his voice betrayed the facade of bravado Harry was attempting to show the Minister of Magic. Severus sneered at the Gryffindor trait so ingrained in the boy, but instead of verbalizing it, he felt compelled to take care of Harry.

"The magic that hit us felt like a blend of interwoven spells," Harry frowned, glancing at Severus before averting his eyes. "There was definitely some type of Compulsion Hex in the mix."

Shacklebolt had his wand out, moving it over first Harry, then Severus in an intricate movement. Severus gave into the need to _touch_ Harry, reaching over to still another impatient swipe at his fringe. Moving forward as Severus beckoned, Harry stood perfectly still as Severus used his wand to close the jagged laceration at his hairline.

"Bloody hell!" Shacklebolt swore vehemently.

Turning slightly, his hand still on Harry's arm, Severus felt his own eyes widen at the web of magic that appeared around and between, Harry and him. Elements of red and deep purple magic flickered slowly along the core, although they were being pushed to the edges of the strands by a strand of tarnished gold and another of iridescent pearl that was wrapped around the gold. A flickering filament of green along the outside edge was particularly bothersome.

"It looks more like an Enslavement Curse was the primary spell that the perpetrator wanted to deliver, but there's a hint of something darker involved," Shacklebolt said grimly, shifting his attention to Draco.

The door slammed open again. Several large Aurors crowded in the door, led by Ronald Weasley, a look of concern on his face. Harry shifted, placing himself protectively in front of Severus. Severus tightened his hand, but left it on Harry's arm as the newcomers took in the scene. He could see the three pairs of eyes dart around the room in a synchronized pattern – lower left, over the top, and down to the near right in a wide arc. Severus had to wonder if this was a standard operating procedure for Aurors, because if the threat were to the right, the trio of young wizards would never have seen it coming.

Oliver Wood grabbed Draco by the arm in a hard grip and dragged him to the centre of the room. Opening his mouth to protest, Severus was surprised when Harry beat him to it.

"You're manhandling a victim, Oliver!" Harry snapped.

"Malfoy a victim?" Weasley snorted contemptuously.

Anger flashed visibly through Harry, lighting a green flame in his eyes and stiffening his posture. However, the comment didn't surprise Severus, who had also been subjected to that type of post-war sentiment. Stepping away, Harry reached Wood in two steps, dislodging his fellow Auror's hand with an abrupt move. Severus felt his eyebrow disappear into his hairline as he watched, exchanging a look with Shacklebolt.

"Can someone summon a healer?" Harry's voice had a ring of authority to it that surprised Severus further. 

"I already have, Harry." 

A young man stepped into view from behind Weasley; Corner, a former Ravenclaw, if Severus remembered correctly. Draco rubbed his arm and shot a glare at Weasley, who ignored it. Harry swayed slightly but caught himself as he stood between Draco and the Aurors. Severus moved and felt a sharp pain along his left side. There would definitely be bruising in the area of his left shoulder and back. He rubbed his left thigh, and his hand came back sticky with blood. The side of his head throbbed in time with his pulse. 

The damage to the shop was minimal; the force of the magical explosion seemed to have been absorbed by Harry and him. The tattered remains of the envelope had fallen to the countertop, the front destroyed by the burst of magic. Turning his search inward, Severus could feel a subtle change in his magic, almost as if his magical core had been strengthened. Power hummed inside him. A thread of an almost blue-white magic was interwoven with his, but even as it made Severus feel empowered, it also made him yearn for something he couldn't quite grasp. 

"He's been Obliviated!" 

The new voice jarred Severus' introspection and he blinked to refocus his attention outward. A short, round witch in Healer's robes was moving her wand slowly over Draco as he sat on a stool someone must have conjured. Severus moved closer, standing shoulder to shoulder with Harry and keeping watch on Draco, who had affected a detached, aloof expression on his face. Only the look in Draco's gray eyes betrayed his apprehension to Severus as the Healer continued to scan him. 

"I would imagine you have a beastly headache, young man." The healer pulled a vial from an inner pocket of her robe and pressed it into Draco's hand. 

Severus barely contained a snort of distaste over the inferior brewing of St. Mungo's potions as Draco stood and moved towards him. 

"Malfoy!" Wood snapped. "Get over here. I have some questions for you!" 

"Auror Wood, you will conduct yourself appropriately with Mr. Malfoy, or I'll relieve you of this assignment." 

Shacklebolt's voice never fluctuated, but Severus could hear the cold steel in his tone. Corner stepped around Wood, signaling Draco to follow him to the end of the counter, where he began to quietly question him about what had happened. Wood narrowed his eyes at Harry, but managed to keep his composure as the Healer waved Harry onto the stool. Severus moved with him, somehow unwilling to leave Harry's side.

He wasn't surprised when Weasley stepped closer, drawing himself up to his full height. Rolling his eyes, Severus fixed his former student with a scowl and was pleased when Weasley took a hasty step backwards. It was reassuring to know the young man still adequately respected Severus' abilities.

"Auror Potter, it appears you've suffered a concussion along with numerous contusions, as well as having been subjected to an incredible surge of magic." The healer frowned. "I would have expected to see some type of damage to your magical core with an overload of this kind…" 

"Welcome to the world of Harry Potter," Severus muttered, a secret sense of pride welling in his chest.

The healer narrowed her eyes at him, and Severus couldn't for the life of him identify her. She looked slightly younger than he was, but Severus didn't remember her from Hogwarts. Her wand whipped up and before Severus could blink, he felt the tingle of a diagnostic spell wash over him. 

"It appears that you were also subjected to the same surge of magic, but it seems to have filtered through you to Auror Potter. Your magics must be unusually compatible, which may be why neither of you is suffering from extreme overload." She waved her wand over him again. "The laceration on your thigh needs attending to, as do the contusions on your left side." 

When she moved towards him, Harry scowled and stood. Severus noticed absently that the brat he'd known at Hogwarts had indeed grown up into a mature young man.

"Harry, go back to the Ministry with Weasley and give him your statement," Shacklebolt interjected, looking from Harry to Severus. "The healer can see to Master Snape before Wood takes his statement." 

Severus froze as Harry nodded slowly at the Minister, feeling uncharacteristically torn. Part of him felt compelled to stay and make sure Draco was treated well, while the very fabric of his being told him he needed to go with Harry. Before Severus could take action, Weasley wrapped an arm around Harry and Apparated them away. A strange feeling of bereavement washed through him and Severus shook it off, banishing it to the back of his mind when the healer demanded his attention.

It seemed to take hours for the whole process to be finished. The healer took care of Severus' injuries in silence, with quick, efficient moves that even he could not fault. Oliver Wood was subdued when he questioned Severus, whether it had been Harry's admonishment, or Shacklebolt's, but he'd at least showed him the respect due a former teacher. Wood had taken him back over the events of that afternoon, from the time Draco had left on his errand until he'd re-entered the shop with the parchment envelope. A team of house-elves arrived and, under the direction of Auror Corner processed the shop and the area outside of it for Merlin only knew what.

When he was finally alone again, Severus double-checked the potion he'd been brewing, relieved to find it undisturbed. He quickly cleaned and secured the premises, before Apparating to his home on the outskirts of Wiltshire. Draco had Flooed to his flat as soon as the Aurors had finished with him, shaken by the whole experience. The headache that had started in the shop was growing progressively worse, and Severus ended up eating a light dinner and going to bed, sure that the potion he'd taken would start working soon. 

Sleep eluded him, however, and several times Severus found himself up, pacing the floor. He felt shaky all over, his head pounding with each beat of his heart, and there was an all-consuming desire for _something_. With a groan, Severus realized just what, or rather who, his body craved. Harry. This was, without a doubt, a result of the curse, although Severus noticed that somehow _Potter_ had been replaced by _Harry_ in his mind. Just another effect of the curse, he reasoned. 

A deep tone sounded, signaling that someone had penetrated his wards, and Severus was on his feet instantly. Summoning his wand and grabbing his dressing gown, he moved silently down the stairs. The wards continued to sound, tracking the intruders as they moved closer to the house.

The firm knock on the front door surprised him. A flick of his wand cast a Transparency Charm and revealed a disheveled looking Harry being supported by a clearly angry Hermione Granger. Another flick had the door open and the two stumbling inside. Severus scowled at them, ignoring the clamoring of his body. 

"Just want do you think – " He began, his tone venomous, only to have Granger cut him off.

"Snape! For such an intelligent man you are excessively thick!" Granger snapped at him as she steadied a swaying Harry. "You and Harry were subjected to an unidentifiable Compulsion Hex, which generally mandates being in proximity to manage, yet you let them separate you!"

The intensity of Granger's glare made her resemble Minerva McGonagall, and Severus almost took a step back.

"Do you still hate him so much that you would leave him to suffer alone?" Granger narrowed her eyes at him. "Because Harry is dumb enough to try and tough it out on his own!" 

She shoved Harry towards him, hands going to her hips left Severus in no doubt as to her expectations of him. Severus caught Harry as he stumbled, bracing him against his chest. Instantly, the throbbing of his head faded away and the uneasy, restless feeling disappeared. Harry stood stiffly in his awkward embrace, but made no effort to move. Severus could hear him emit a deep sigh.

"I would be willing to wager that Harry received the brunt of whatever hex was in that cursed envelope." Granger crossed her arms over her chest, a smug look on her face. "If there was some type of compulsion spell, it would stand to reason that you would both suffer unless you stay together." 

The dark scowl that Severus fixed on Granger didn't seem to be working as it should, and muttering under her breath, she left, slamming the door behind her. Harry still stood rigid in the circle of his arms, but his breathing had evened out. Severus almost missed the quiet snicker.

"It seems your Miss Granger is channeling Molly Weasley," Severus commented dryly, easing to one side, but careful to leave an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"She went easy on you, Snape." Harry met his eyes with a wan smile. "I learned more about the organic workings of a male's mind, or rather the lack of them, tonight than I ever wanted to know!"

Studying the pale face, Severus made an impulsive decision. Standing in his foyer was not going to get them the sleep they needed to function, and he had an important potion to finish in the morning. As they seemed to do better when they were touching, there was really only one solution, and Severus would be far more comfortable in his own bed. If that meant he had to endure Harry's presence there in order to avoid the torture of an expanded couch, so be it.

"Come, Mr. Potter."

Guiding Harry with a hand on his shoulder, Severus directed him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Generally, Severus kept his more hedonistic nature under tight control, but his bedroom was the exception. The deep plush carpet and rich mahogany furnishings were just part of his self-indulgence. Dark green velvet hangings draped the large four-poster bed with its luxurious bedding; the blues and greens were mirrored in the huge en suite bathroom, which was done in marble and gold. The enchanted ceiling displayed the stars of the clear November night. 

"Are you capable of disrobing, or do you need me to do that as well?" Severus snapped, waving up the torches.

The increased lighting gave him the first good look at a pale and disheveled Harry. He looked decidedly worse for the wear, and Severus wondered if he _had_ taken more of the Compulsion Hex than Severus. The dark green cloak Harry was wearing had been thrown over what looked like sleep pants and a disreputable Muggle t-shirt. The wariness of the look on Harry's face suggested that he wasn't sure whether Severus was planning on hexing him or what.

With a sigh that started at his toes, Severus snatched the cloak off Harry's shoulders, tossing it over a chair, before reaching up to pluck the glasses off his face and set them on the bedside table. Pushing Harry backwards until he sat on the bed, Severus pointed towards the bathroom door.

"You can use the toilet without me, I presume." 

At Harry's jerky nod, Severus whipped off his dressing gown and slid into the other side of the bed. Ignoring the young man as he padded to the bathroom, Severus silently cast a warming spell on the silk sheets, completely for his own comfort, of course. Adjusting his pillow and the duvet, then spelling the fire so it would keep the chill off the room, Severus turned on his side and closed his eyes. 

The bed dipped on the far side, and Severus attempted not to stiffen as he felt Harry settle in with a quiet sigh. A cold hand brushed across Severus' chest, sending a shiver of desire through him. Determinedly, he captured the hand in his own and pinned it to the bed. As soon as their skin met, a sense of calm filled Severus, and it was like every muscle in his body relaxed. Perhaps he'd been mistaken about how deeply he'd been affected by the hexes they'd been subjected to. Severus had had to endure painful curses and hexes in the past and had developed a method of locking the pain away until he had time to deal with it, and it was quite possible he'd done that earlier. 

"Thank you, sir." Harry's quiet voice sounded loud in the silent room.

Looking across at the silhouette next to him, Severus willed his body to not react as it realized it was in the vicinity of the one it had decided to lust after. Exhaustion seemed to win out over libido for once.

"I suppose you may call me Severus, as we are currently sharing a bed."

A soft laugh followed Severus into sleep.

**~~~*~~~**

To his mortification, Severus awoke to find himself wrapped around Harry and actively frotting his morning erection between Harry's arse cheeks. His nightshirt had ridden up and the very nice, very hard cock Severus' fingers were wrapped around pulled Harry's sleep pants tight. Surprisingly, Harry was moaning in his sleep as he rocked back against Severus, hands fisted in the sheets in front of him. 

With a sense of dread, Severus reached out to touch the slender hip, just as Harry clenched his arse cheeks and thrust frantically into his hand. The warmth of his release splashing onto Severus' fingers snapped his control, and he thrust forward, an incredible climax flooding through him. Swallowing a groan of pleasure, he held perfectly still as Harry's body relaxed against him with a soft snore. A wave of his hand cast a Cleaning Charm over them both, and Severus eased away from the inviting warmth.

Moving silently into the bathroom, Severus closed the door behind him. Stopping at the toilet before heading into the shower, Severus leaned against the tile, letting the warm water flow over him. He keenly felt the separation since moving away from Harry, as if the compulsion was growing stronger. The restlessness and anxiety had melded together to become an almost physical ache. This could seriously disrupt his ability to concentrate on his brewing. If they were to both continue to fulfill their occupational responsibilities, it would take some creative scheduling.

Severus tried to ignore what had happened that morning, washing his hair and soaping his body methodically. He didn't want to think about how amazing it had felt to have Harry in his arms, or the responsiveness of the lithe body moving against him. Harry's cock had been a surprise, longer than Severus would have thought and wonderfully proportioned. It was a lovely package, indeed, of the type that might persuade even Severus to bottom occasionally, Severus' cock twitched appreciatively at the thought. 

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, Severus shut off the water and dried himself. He had potions waiting, and Harry needed to get to the Ministry in order to start solving this crime. The person who cast the hexes would be able to remove them. Especially the Enslavement Curse that Shacklebolt had thought was mixed with the Compulsion Hex and whatever jinx wove them together. It was complex magic, which bordered on Dark, and Severus knew they had to find the caster in order to determine who had been the primary target. 

A towel around his waist, Severus stepped into the bedroom, only to stop when he saw that Harry was sitting up. He looked young and uncertain, but at least his eyes had lost the shadows from the night before. A blush stained his cheeks as he gave Severus a crooked grin.

"I had a dream…tell me I didn't bother you…Severus."

Hoping his cheeks hadn't taken on the same hue, Severus shook his head. "I wasn't bothered at all." He could feel those eyes following him as he opened his wardrobe and began to select his clothing. "I suggest you utilize the bathroom forthwith, as I will have breakfast ready by the time you are done."

Harry smiled as he got up, pulling his shirt off as he walked, allowing Severus a lovely view of the lean, toned chest. Shaking himself, Severus dressed quickly, wondering if he could possible delay the investigation until he'd at least had an opportunity to taste those flat, brown nipples. Or perhaps lick that lovely cock, Severus thought as he buttoned his shirt, his own twitching at the idea. 

It had to be the curse, Severus told himself as he forcibly shoved the erotic images to the back of his mind and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised when Harry joined him and quietly asked what he could do to help. Making sure they sat so that their thighs were touching, Severus was pleased at the minimal fuss as they made their plans for the day. Harry would come to the shop for lunch and then return for the evening. That should satisfy the compulsion to be together, surely. 

Yet, as Harry stood to leave, the smile he gave Severus didn't reach his eyes. A quiver of fear ran down Severus' spine as he watched the young man slowly turn away, making him frown. Whatever this hex was, it seemed to play on both physical and the emotional aspects; something Severus didn't have time for. Surely this wasn't going to happen every time they parted?

"Harry?" Severus snapped, his hand grasping Harry's wrist, the touch instantly reassuring him. "Don't forget that lunch will be precisely at noon."

Harry nodded his head, but didn't look at him. He hesitated for a moment, before pulling away from Severus' grip and walking out the door.

That evening, well past the socially accepted time for dinner, Severus paced his living room. His head was throbbing, his body racked with tremors, and a deep feeling of anxiety ate at him. He was in a fool mood, not having heard from Harry since he'd eaten lunch with Severus and Draco at the shop. It was particularly discourteous to not have sent word if one was going to be late! 

Severus knew the minute Harry crossed the wards and threw open the door to give the arrogant brat a scathing dissertation on his behavior. As Harry toppled over the threshold, Severus was so stunned he almost didn't catch him. Staggering under the additional weight, Severus managed to pull Harry towards his chest, pressing Harry against him. The Auror's robes were askew. Harry's chest heaved as if he was unable to get a breath, his eyes were scrunched up as if in pain, and his face was deathly pale. Bracing his legs, Severus retrieved his wand, casting a spell to unbutton their clothing, both of them sighing deeply as skin met skin.

His headache was the first to fade, and Severus readjusted their position to bring Harry fully against the length of him. After long moments of holding onto him, Severus noted with relief that Harry's breathing had eased, Severus found that the anxiety had also disappeared. He buried his face in the wildly tousled hair, inhaling deeply, before pulling back slightly to scowl at Harry as his eyes blinked open. 

"Idiot boy! I don't care how important your work is. You can't stay away so long that you put yourself in physical distress!"

Harry stared at Severus' chest, his posture stiffening. "I thought you were brewing and didn't want to interrupt you."

Severus snorted. "You'd rather be in distress, undoubtedly. You will make an appearance for tea if you aren't going to make dinner, which I might add, is still waiting!"

Blinking, Harry looked up at him, a shy smile on his face. "You made me, er, us, dinner?"

"I was in need of a meal, I simply made a bit more than I could consume." Severus ignored the delight in Harry's face as he maneuvered them to the kitchen.

**~~~*~~~**

By the next Friday, Severus was pleased with the routine they had settled into. His brewing hadn't been disrupted to any great extent, and he certainly wasn't averse to touching Harry when they were together. Harry had been working long hours with his team, trying to solve the mystery surrounding the cursed envelope. Even Draco had tried to help in any way he could; the three of them spent most lunch hours trying to figure out who would have wanted to curse Severus and why. Harry made an appearance around teatime if he had to work late, and Severus would huff out a long suffering sigh before enfolding Harry in his arms. 

Draco had been unusually subdued, seemingly worried about both Severus and Harry. The fact that his father had been the prime suspect from the beginning didn't help. Harry began to bring lunch for all of them to share and within a couple days, the youngest Weasley boy joined them. Severus unobtrusively observed Weasley participating in the debate concerning theories on the origin of the parchment envelope, making sure his attitude didn't revert to that of the first night. The gatherings grew as Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger began appearing as well. It was a lively group, and the discussion was heated as they tried to work through their own individual theories. Several of which, unfortunately, still focused on Lucius Malfoy.

The fact that the magical signature had been completely masked, a form of magic that was considered borderline Dark, told Severus that the individual who sent the package was strong, knowledgeable, and had intended to cause mayhem. It puzzled him that Draco was used to deliver the _message_ and that the timing of delivery coincided with a visit from Harry Potter. It truly wasn't Lucius' style, and Severus was sure he wouldn't risk using his own son to deliver the envelope. Who was really the target of this attack, Severus wondered, as he shared a chair with Harry, their thighs pressed against each other as they ate lunch. 

A sideways glance told Severus that Harry was paler, and he knew that the young man had lost weight. Harry stayed mostly silent, but listened intently as the rest of the group debated who the target had been; they all still believed that it was crucial to solving the case. Parkinson argued fiercely that everything indicated Severus was the target and Draco the one who was to be enslaved. Granger surprisingly agreed, pointing out that it was a well-known fact that Harry was able to withstand compulsion spells, including Imperius. 

Harry simply nodded, his eyes averted as he set his sandwich down. Frowning, Severus watched him closely. Something wasn't right. Severus set down his own tea, reaching over to wrap his hand around Harry's wrist. Turning his head, Harry met his eyes, and Severus tried to catalog the emotions he saw flitting through them: longing, despair, and resolve. 

Standing, Harry squeezed his hand gently, before turning away. "Time to get back."

He Disapparated, leaving the others to stare at each other before they turned to look at Severus. Uncertain himself of what had transpired, Severus rose as everyone watched, and Banished the remnants of his and Harry's meals. Pausing for a moment when Parkinson cleared her throat, Severus moved around the table with a scowl that seemed sufficient to keep them all from talking. 

"If you will excuse me." He glanced pointedly at Draco. "I must be getting back to work."

Sweeping out of the front room, Severus made it to the doorway of his lab before Granger caught up with him. 

"Professor?" 

Severus turned, crossing his arms over his chest, and he glared at her. "I am _not_ your professor, Miss Granger!" 

She ignored the irritation in his voice, stepping closer and lifting her chin. "Harry feels like he's a bother to you."

"That's his own fault, then, for making ridiculous assumptions!" Severus snapped, an uncomfortable tendril of guilt worming into his gut.

Granger's eyes narrowed. "But Harry always feels like he's a bother. Haven't you ever noticed? That was instilled in him at an early age by those Muggle relatives of his. So, naturally, he feels that you're only tolerating the situation because you have no other choice."

The chit's low, clipped voice angered him as much as the truth of her words. Severus had known life with Petunia Evans must been rough and the guilt Albus Dumbledore had felt in his later years had confirmed that. However, all things being equal, it was a bother because an unknown assailant had cursed them, not because he was sharing a bed with Harry. 

"The situation is not one that either of us would have chosen, stupid girl!" Severus lost all patience.

"If you had any idea how torturous this is for Harry, especially with the way he feels about yo…about your opinion of him!" Granger raked him with a challenging look. "Although, I can't for the life of me fathom why!" 

A less-disciplined man would have dropped his jaw at her scathing tone as she flounced away. Severus took several deep breaths. Then he pivoted on his heel and stormed into his lab, slamming the door. He leaned over his worktable, fingers digging into the wooden edges. When had he lost the ability to intimidate that particular former student?

The pounding in his head had intensified since Harry's abrupt departure and the hypertension-inducing encounter with Granger. Summoning a Headache Potion, Severus downed it before setting out his tools. Draco normally prepared the ingredients for the more routine potions, such as the medicinal ones Severus was about to brew, but the busy work allowed him to think. 

Picking up his silver dagger and a mandrake root, Severus began to dice the gray pulp. His fingers worked as his thoughts returned to Harry and the problem at hand. Severus had been extremely careful not to give into the unhealthy attraction he felt for Harry or to let it influence his handling of the situation. Although it seemed as if more often than not, Severus woke up to find that one of them was frotting against the other in his sleep. Despite the physical discomfort the curse caused when they were apart, the nights with Harry in his arms were a fantasy come true.

Severus knew that he would prefer to keep Harry in his bed for as long as he could. If Severus were honest with himself, he wouldn't deny that this curse had provided him with an opportunity he might never have had, nor would he allow it to pass by without attempting to turn it to his advantage. Hermione Granger was not stupid by any means, but her Gryffindor characteristics sometime undermined her intelligence. She'd alluded to the fact that Harry's emotions might be favorable where Severus was concerned and he was ready to seize any means to encourage them.

Moving the mandrake to one side, Severus thoroughly cleaned the top of the worktable and the dagger before retrieving the Murtlap tentacles. Filling a cauldron one-third full with water, Severus set it on a burner. Then, he counted out the needed tentacles and dropped them in one by one. Seven quick stirs anti-clockwise set the water in motion, and he lowered the flame slightly with a flick of his wand. Severus watched the surface of the potion for the first sign of a simmer, his mind drawn back to Harry. Perhaps if he could manage to spend more time with Harry, awake and out of bed, Harry would be prompted to make a move. It was a way to take advantage of the situation.

Reality hit Severus with the force of a Bludger, and his fingers gripped the crystal stirring rod with bruising force. He'd done absolutely nothing to assist in the situation, in fact he'd taken a completely passive role, something that was utterly out of character for him. The curse could be blamed for some of his abysmal failure, but deep down, in the heart he professed not to possess, Severus knew why. From the time he was a small boy, hiding in the darkness of his bedroom while his mum diverted his father's drunken anger, Severus had craved someone who would love him. His heart's desire had always seemed to elude him, no matter how hard he'd tried. First it had been Lily, until his anger and preferences had pushed her away, and then Regulus, whose death had begun the disillusionment that had driven him to Dumbledore. Lily's death had cemented the wall Severus had built to protect himself.

Then came Harry Potter, whom Severus had grudgingly sworn to protect, and whom he'd tried to hate with the same passion he'd loved the boy's mother. Somehow, the irritating child had breached his walls, and as Harry had struggled to live up to his destiny, Severus had grown to respect his strength and resolve. He didn't even want to think about when Harry had become his heart's desire – that time was too tumultuous and painful to revisit.

Drawing himself up to his full height, Severus knew that he couldn't rely on a Compulsion Hex to give him what he must earn. He had to take an active role in the investigation, under the guise of needing to be with Harry. Decision made, Severus threw himself into his brewing, determined to accomplish as much as possible. Merlin only knew how badly Harry and his Aurors had mucked things up already.

**~~~*~~~**

"Severus?" 

Frowning into the darkness, Severus could feel the fine tremors that ran through Harry's body as he slipped into bed. Drawing him closer, Severus dismissed the worry he'd experienced when Harry hadn't shown up for dinner. 

"Yes?" Severus kept his voice neutral.

He could feel the intake of breath, as if Harry were bolstering his courage.

"Could we have sex now, _real_ sex, while we're awake, instead of a hurried rub-off while we're pretending to be asleep?"

Glad for the darkness that hid his smile; Severus huffed even as he pulled Harry against him and Banished their sleep clothes. He would use this opportunity to ensure that Harry would never want for another lover. 

"Make sure this is what you desire, Potter," Severus growled, lowering his head. "I'll not be a substitute for anyone!"

Harry pressed closer, his breathless laugh whispering across Severus' lips. "Like you could be mistaken for anyone else."

Severus pushed Harry onto his back, settling on top of him. Rubbing his mouth over Harry's, Severus nipped at his lips until Harry parted them. Changing the angle of his head, Severus stroked his tongue along Harry's teeth, tasting him slowly, coaxing him to open his mouth wider. With a soft sigh, Harry did, his tongue tentatively touching Severus' as it explored. Sliding a hand beneath Harry's head, Severus allowed his fingers to tangle in the soft hair as his tongue stroked Harry's in a languid manner. Severus refused to rush this.

Harry arched against Severus, rubbing his hardening cock along his thigh, and whimpering in his throat. Pulling back, Severus nipped at Harry's bottom lip before dragging his teeth lightly along the stubbled jaw as Harry groaned in pleasure. As he kissed his way down the line of Harry's slender neck, Severus felt him shiver then throw back his head to bare his throat. Severus paused to suck on Harry's Adam's apple before moving down to suckle gently on a flat, brown nipple. Harry gasped, his body bowing, his hands flying to Severus' head. 

Switching to the other nipple, Severus slid a hand down to palm Harry's prick. When Harry gave a strangled cry, Severus lifted his head and felt smug satisfaction as he took in the green eyes dilated with desire and the flush of arousal staining Harry's face.

"So responsive," he murmured, his fingers tracing Harry's erection.

"I'm not…I don't have a lot of experience…" Harry panted, his fingers still threaded through Severus' hair.

"Good." Severus growled, intending to make the evening a memorable one for Harry.

Resuming his explorations, Severus tried to ignore the voice in his head whispering that Harry was most probably a virgin. The boy wouldn't be there if he didn't want to be, and Severus wasn't a bloody self-sacrificing Gryffindor. He would take what Harry was offering, and he would make it good for them both. Shifting back, Severus settled between Harry's thighs, his fingers stroking over Harry's cock. Pausing to admire it, Severus planned to teach Harry how to use it properly. His own cock, already hard and throbbing, twitched at the thought.

Severus Summoned his wand, there were spells he would cast to ease the pain of the first penetration. The fingers he'd dislodged when he moved backwards, found their way back into his hair as Severus leaned down to swipe his tongue across the tip of Harry's prick. Lapping at the moisture gathered there, Severus probed the slit as he gently slid the tip of his wand into Harry's anus and cast cleansing and preparation spells. Summoning his jar of lube, Severus set his wand aside.

As he removed the lid, Severus found himself panting as hard as Harry, his body quivering in anticipation. Slicking his fingers, Severus nudged Harry's thighs further apart and took that lovely cock into his mouth. Harry jumped in surprise as Severus' slick finger circled the sensitive skin surrounding his entrance. Diverting Harry's attention by taking him deep in his mouth, Severus worked his finger past the tight ring of muscles. His tongue moved up the hard shaft and swirled around the tip, as Severus slowly worked one finger and then two, listening to the delicious noises Harry was making.

Severus continued stretching Harry, working in a third finger before he brushed across the nub of his prostate. Harry thrust upward with a cry of pleasure, filling Severus' mouth with his release. Sitting back, Severus paused to admire the sight of Harry, legs splayed, chest heaving, and a debauched look on his face. It took all his willpower to stave off his own climax. 

"Severus?" There was uncertainty in Harry's voice.

Leaning down, Severus kissed Harry hungrily to bolster him before pulling back. "Merely ensuring that nothing happens prematurely."

Severus rose to his knees, lifting Harry's legs, and pushed a pillow beneath his hips, carefully guiding his cock into position at Harry's entrance.

"Relax, Harry and remember to breathe." Severus pressed forward.

When he heard a sharp intake of air and felt Harry's body tense, he kept the pressure steady, lifted Harry's legs higher, and petted his thighs in reassurance. Severus' breath caught in his throat as the tightness increased around the tip of his cock. That this was actually happening, his fantasy of making love to Harry, was surreal, intoxicating and terrifying at the same time. 

"Burns…" Harry's voice had a funny catch in it.

"Push against me." Severus ground out. "It will help." 

Feeling the sweat bead on his forehead, Severus was relieved to feel the guardian muscles give and his cock slide into Harry. Incredibly tight, the heat of Harry's body surrounded him, and Severus had to grit his teeth, as he waited for Harry to relax. Every muscle in his body urged him to thrust, to sheath himself, but Severus held steady, determined to make it as painless as possible for Harry. 

Finally, Harry let out a breath. "Okay, better now. You can move."

Severus did, with quick, shallow strokes, until he was balls deep. Pushing Harry's thighs forward toward his chest, Severus pulled out a little before thrusting in a slow, even pace, changing his angle and depth until he heard Harry gasp. Pleased to see Harry's prick, which had wilted during penetration, began to harden again, Severus concentrated on his partner's pleasure to take his mind off the tight perfection that surrounded him. 

Bracing his hands on either side of Harry's head as he buried himself deep, Severus couldn't stop looking at Harry's face, needing to know how he felt. 

"Touch yourself!" He growled, groaning as Harry wrapped one hand around his own cock and began to fist it. 

Harry's eyes were focused on the point where their bodies were joined as Severus felt his balls tighten. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Look at me!" 

Harry's eyes flicked upwards to meet his, and Severus felt himself fall into them. Suddenly he was both the taker and the taken, feeling the wonder of this new and incredible pleasure as well as the perfection of the body under him. Severus wasn't sure where he ended and Harry began, or whose climax toppled the other over the pinnacle, but it exploded through him with an intensity Severus had never before felt. The world narrowed to him and the man in his arms.

Somehow, Severus managed to fall to one side of Harry, keeping his arms around him as he waited for his breathing to calm. He was reassured by the way that Harry clung to him, pressing his face into Severus' neck.

"Bloody brilliant!" Harry murmured sleepily. "Can we do it again?"

"As often as you allow," Severus muttered, pulling him closer.

**~~~*~~~**

Severus awoke slowly, Harry still in his arms, and an unfamiliar feeling of well-being infusing him. Luxuriating in the warmth, Severus nuzzled further into the tousled hair and sighed. Harry tensed for a moment, finally relaxing when Severus didn't pull away. 

"Good morning." Harry's voice was sleepy.

"Hmmm." Severus wasn't quite sure what to say, in unfamiliar circumstance. "I hope you are undamaged this morning."

Harry snorted softly, pressing back against Severus as he wiggled his arse. "A little sore, perhaps, but otherwise enthusiastic."

Tightening his arms, Severus smiled into the unruly mop. "I hope this dissuades you from feeling like your presence here is arduous and that you realize I am _not_ troubled by your continued occupancy of my bed." 

Harry turned in his arms. Severus found himself nose to nose with him, staring into myopic green eyes as they squinted questioningly.

"You don't mind me here? I mean, I'm not just an inconvenience you have to endure?" 

Severus tensed, unsure how much Harry had seen when their thoughts were connected the night before and knowing that he was placing himself in a vulnerable position. "I would not be opposed to a continued association between us, even after the hex is successfully removed." Severus said carefully.

He was completely unprepared for Harry's reaction, the brilliant smile no warning of the exuberant kisses that followed as Harry showed him that he was equally unopposed to a continued relationship. Both were late to their employment that morning.

**~~~*~~~**

Stopping by the shop to let Draco know what his plans were, Severus was two hours behind Harry as he stepped into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. The individual Auror's desks were tucked into cubicles, but it seemed like most of the occupants were gathered around a battered wooden table that took up the center of the room. Posters of wanted witches and wizards jeered at him from the walls, and Severus glared as he saw several former acquaintances among them. The room as a whole seemed crowded and untidy, littered with teacups and piles of parchment, a flock of memos zooming along the ceiling.

"Someone needs to go out and interview that bastard again." Ronald Weasley raised his voice above the din. "I don't think he's above using his own son as a means to attack Harry!"

"Harry is convinced that Snape was the target, not him." A female voice interjected, Bones, if Severus remembered correctly. "It does seem that Harry was only there by happenstance."

"Harry's barking if he thinks anyone would want to try and off that filthy…"

A throat cleared loudly, and Oliver Wood choked off his tirade as he saw Severus standing inside the door. Weasley shot his fellow Auror a dark look as he turned towards Severus.

"Good morning, Snape! Not sure what you did to Harry, but he looked loads better this morning than he has since this whole hex business started!" Weasley gave him a genuine smile.

Severus couldn't help the smirk that surfaced. "We shared a satisfying discourse last night, Auror Weasley."

The redhead frowned at him, and Severus schooled his features into a neutral mask.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, he said they talked about the problem, Ronald!" Hermione Granger stepped up beside Severus, wearing the robes of an Unspeakable.

"I can easily see where some deranged idiot would still blame Severus for the actions he was charged with carrying out by Albus Dumbledore, Auror Wood." Minister Shacklebolt's tone was hard as he appeared on Severus' other side. "And any number of anonymous Voldemort supporters who were a bit peeved at Severus' true allegiance and his being recognized as a hero."

"Not to mention a lazy former student who might still be upset over earning less than an Outstanding in his Potions NEWT," Severus added, shooting Wood a scathing look.

Granger bobbed her head in agreement, as Weasley's eyes widened, and Wood flushed guiltily.

"Bloody hell, that certainly expands the suspect pool, doesn't it?" Weasley ran a hand through his hair in agitation. 

"Perhaps Severus can provide you with some names," Kingsley said dryly. 

"I've discovered some new information on the spell work involved with the cursed envelope," Granger announced, glancing at Shacklebolt in deference.

Holding up his hands, Shacklebolt laughed. "I just needed a word with Potter."

Bones shook her head, shuffling a pile of parchment. "Sorry, sir, Harry's out – he went to interview a former Ministry employee."

Disappointment flooded through Severus, his head already a bit achy, but he merely lifted an eyebrow at Granger. "You said you'd made a discovery, Unspeakable Granger?"

"It wasn't a Compulsion Hex that hit you and Harry, as Minister Shacklebolt thought, the primary curse was an Enslavement Spell, an ancient one, in fact. There are fidelity and binding elements to the curse that it appears were somehow manipulated into a Compulsion Hex by Harry's magic." Granger paused for a heartbeat, glancing at Severus before continuing. "We're not sure the curse can be removed for one thing, and the physical effects could be devastating if you and Harry are separated for too long."

Slowly nodding his head in agreement, Severus scowled. If there were a bond, it would explain why Severus was able to slip so easily into Harry's mind last night as they made love. Although a partner whose faithfulness and loyalty were unquestionable appealed to Severus, having a choice in the matter would have been preferred.

"You mean Harry might be bound to Snape forever!" Oliver Wood's outraged voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Best not let Harry hear you talk about the professor that way," Weasley said under his breath. "You might find yourself missing a bollock or two."

"But it's Sna…ow!" Wood yelped, jumping away from the table. "You hit me!"

"It's only a crime if it's witnessed, you prat, and no one here saw a thing!" Bones hissed at him. "Now, if you say one more insulting word, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!" 

Muffled sniggers were heard among their co-workers as the obvious couple glared at one another, but Severus remained stoic, his brain focusing on Weasley's words more than Wood's. Perhaps Harry's appearances in the shop hadn't been happenstance, meaning he'd been seeking Severus' company prior to this whole ugly incident. If that were true, then whatever bond forced upon them might be as acceptable to Harry as it was to Severus. The caster's intent shouldn't still influence a bond after the curse had been manipulated by Harry's magic. 

"I won't mind Wood too much, sir," Granger said quietly. "One too many Bludgers to the head, I think. Harry's opinion is the one that counts."

"Quite, Miss Granger," Severus acknowledged as Weasley moved towards him. "I believe I'll see if I can assist Auror Weasley with some names."

Granger actually smiled approvingly. "I'll see you at lunch then. I think Pansy is bringing pasties." 

"I look forward to it." Severus inclined his head, before turning towards Weasley.

It took longer than Severus would have imagined going back through his years at Hogwarts and producing a list of would-be assailants. Between former students and colleagues, ones who he deemed were deranged or sufficiently devious, there were enough names to fill half a parchment. By the time they were finished, Severus' head was pounding, and the familiar anxiety making him restless. With a frown, Severus realized that he'd been there several hours and Harry had yet to return from his interview.

"Must be lunch time," Weasley quipped, setting down his quill. "You're getting the same look about you that Harry gets when he's been away from you too long."

As if on cue, Granger strode through the door, a tea tray in her hands. Clearing a spot on the wooden table, she set it down as the others appeared from their individual spaces. Severus followed Weasley from the narrow cubicle, glancing around the room just to make sure Harry hadn't come in quietly.

"Harry's not back yet?" Granger frowned as him as Severus paced the length of the table. "Who was he going to interview?"

Weasley rolled his eyes and headed to the cubicle furthest from the door. "I'll check his desk," he threw over his shoulder.

Severus came to a stop beside Granger just as the door was flung open and the last person Severus ever thought he'd see in the crowded Aurors office stepped through: Lucius Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson followed behind him, her arms full of food. 

"I need to speak to Auror Potter, immediately!" Lucius announced regally, peeling off his gloves as the gray eyes scanned the room, coming to rest on Severus. "Severus!"

"Lucius." He inclined his head, grasping his hands behind his back to stop their trembling. "Harry seems to be out at the moment." 

"I'll wait. It's vital I see him as soon as possible," Lucius answered haughtily. 

Arching an eyebrow at the tone, Severus wondered, not for the first time, how the man had managed to stay out of Azkaban yet again. Lucius had even retained his property and fortune, having been ordered to pay restitution to those victim's of the Dark Lord who could prove that he'd been involved. There hadn't been many who had even tried, but Lucius had donated a large number of galleons towards the post-war rebuilding effort. 

"We may have discovered what the intention of the curse was," Parkinson said, handing Severus an unwrapped meat pie. "You look like you need this, sir."

Severus accepted the pasty automatically, more interested in what had been discovered. "What have you found?"

The two women exchanged looks, and Hermione set a mug on the table in front of where he was standing. "We believe, from the way the spells were woven and the fact that the envelope was addressed to you, that you were the primary target, sir. The primary spell was an Enslavement Curse, which would have enslaved you to the only other person who was supposed to be in the shop with you."

"Draco?" Severus couldn't fathom why someone would take such an action. "And Harry was simply…"

"Collateral damage," Oliver Wood muttered, joining the group around the table. "Wrong place at the wrong time."

"More like Potter dumb luck," Granger said softly, meeting his eyes squarely.

Severus stared at her, his brain working through the various interpretations he could make of those words. "I still don't understand what role Draco played in this scenario." 

"My son is especially susceptible to the Imperius Curse, Severus," Lucius Malfoy snapped. "A fact that is unfortunately well-known among many of the former supporters of the Dark Lord. And I'm sure you understand why some of the more ardent of those might wish to harm you."

A chill ran down Severus' spine, he was well aware of the pain that could be inflicted on an individual, a practice refined by the Death Eaters. "The spell work seemed more refined than I would expect of that type of individual, Lucius." 

 

"The knowledge of how to hide their magical signature seems to eliminate that possibility," Parkinson said briskly, meat pie in hand. "I don't remember the Dark Lord's supporters being that subtle when targeting someone." 

Lucius flinched slightly at her words, knuckles white where he gripped his walking stick. "My son is as much a victim of this attack as Severus and Potter, and I demand he be treated with the same courtesy!"

The door opened again, and Severus turned to see Draco ushered into the room by Michael Corner, the Auror who had interviewed him the night of the attack. He stopped short seeing his father in the room, Draco's eyes darting to Severus.

"Father, what are you doing here?" There was a touch of anger in Draco's voice.

"Looking out for your interests, of course," Lucius sniffed, looking down his aristocratic nose as Draco rolled his eyes and accepted a pasty from Parkinson.

There was a shuffle of chairs and stools as the rest of the group settled themselves at the table, ignoring the elder Malfoy. Watching the others eat ravenously, Severus forced himself to break a corner off the pasty and tried to eat it. The physical effects of the curse were more acute than normal and added to them was a feeling of apprehension that hadn't been a component before. Possibly a product of the new closeness he shared with Harry after last night, Severus reasoned.

"Who was it you said Harry was going to interview, Auror Weasley?" His anxiety put a bite into Severus' tone.

Weasley looked up, mouth crammed full of food and swallowed hastily, his distaste evident as he spat out. "Former Undersecretary Umbridge." 

Severus' blood ran cold, Granger gasped, and Draco choked on his food. Dolores Umbridge was a bitch of the first order, having tortured students, including Harry, with magical devices that bordered on Dark, and all in the Ministry's name. The bint had done everything possible to destroy Hogwarts as an educational institution and Albus Dumbledore as the headmaster. Umbridge's treatment of Severus in front of his students had been deplorable, and Severus loathed her with a passion. He'd taken great pleasure in testifying at the inquisition that had followed the ousting of then Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Wasn't that bloody bitch sent to Azkaban?" Susan Bones asked, clearly outraged.

"Her sentence was commuted a year ago," Lucius Malfoy interjected, brushing an invisible piece of lint off his sleeve. "The Wizengamot felt she'd reformed, citing her prior service to the Ministry."

Wood gestured with his mug. "Harry's not going to let someone like her intimidate him. Moreover, Umbridge was just one of the interviews he'd scheduled for today. He could've been delayed by any of them."

"Besides," Ronald Weasley watched his face with uncanny perception. "Harry's status spell is still showing okay." He gestured over his shoulder to a row of lights on the wall that Severus hadn't noticed before. "Harry's light is green, which means he's all right."

Running his eyes down the line of names below the lights, Severus located the one labeled POTTER. The green light, reminiscent of Harry's eyes, shone steadily, mocking Severus and his anxiety. It didn't help Severus' pounding head or growing apprehension as it shone steadily. 

Granger appeared at his elbow. "I'm worried about Harry, sir," she said softly. "He wouldn't missed lunch or the opportunity to see you unless he had no other choice."

Severus nodded, knowing that the physical effects were even worse for Harry than himself. "I am…concerned as well. Does that spell take into account if someone is unconscious?"

Biting her lip, Granger seemed to contemplate his question for a moment. "If one was rendered unconscious due to an accident or physical assault, then yes, but not if one has merely fallen asleep."

"Umbridge has actually been doing reparations for the Ministry, and this was merely a routine visit to check on her, although it was the first time Harry's been assigned the task." Bones announced briskly, as she Banished the remnants of their lunch. "Back to work, the lot of you.

The Aurors made their way back towards their desks, Draco following Corner to a cubicle midway down the row. Wood grabbed a scroll off his desk before disappearing out the door and Weasley went back to work on the list of names Severus provided him. Lucius Malfoy allowed Parkinson to escort him out, a haughty look on his face. 

"I need to get back downstairs as well, sir," Granger said, looking up at him. "Will you be waiting here?" 

"Yes," Severus said, aware that these people would know first if something happened to Harry. "I'm not convinced he is all right, especially with the degree that the curse has been affecting him physically."

"Magically, he is the most powerful wizard in Britain, but his physical strength could be compromised in these circumstances," she agreed, eyes darting to the row of lights.

Severus nodded in agreement, surprised when Granger laid her hand on his arm. "I also know Harry would move mountains to get back to you, Prof…sir, trust me."

Ironically, Severus did, meeting the sincere brown eyes. "As would I for him, Miss Granger. I can only hope that Harry accomplishes this prior to the curse taking its toll."

"I'll check back with you later, then." 

Acknowledging her with a tilt of his head, Severus settled himself at the table, his eyes darting to Harry's light every few minutes. Weasley wandered over to check several names with him and Severus in turn borrowed a sheet of parchment and a quill from him. Severus began to develop his own list of people who would have the knowledge and expertise to have created the spell work to deliver the curse within the Ministry. 

This only kept him occupied for about an hour before Severus was pacing again. His head was throbbing and his body had begun to ache deep in bones. Draco had completed his follow-up interview and headed back to the shop, stopping long enough to hand Severus a Headache Potion. Taking it gratefully, Severus downed the contents in one swallow, closing his eyes as he felt the potion begin to work.

As he glanced up at Harry's light again, Severus felt his heart stutter. The green was flashing. "Weasley! Is the light supposed to be doing that?"

Weasley's head snapped up and swiveled around to look at the lights. He was on his feet immediately, dashing for Harry's desk. The door to the Aurors' office burst open and a tall, balding man in maroon robes strode in. Severus recognized the newcomer as Alastor Gumboil, the current Chief of Magical Law Enforcement. 

"Bones! Weasley! Why is Potter's alarm sounding in my office?" He bellowed, stopping short when he saw Severus standing by the table.

"Snape!" Gumboil squinted around his monocle. "What are you doing here?"

"He's been helping with the investigation, Chief." Weasley was fastening his cloak, a determined set to his face. "I'm about to check the addresses Harry left on his desk."

"Not alone, Weasley!" Gumboil barked at him. "Follow protocol and take Bones with you!"

Severus watched as the two left the room in a run, Michael Corner came hurrying from down the line of cubicles followed by a woman whose robe insignia seemed to indicate a higher rank. They disappeared out the door as Gumboil continued to frown at Severus, his upturned nose and ruddy cheeks making him resemble a pig. Severus crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to allow Gumboil to see that his hands were trembling violently. 

"You'd better come with me, Snape, I don't trust you enough to leave you here without a…" 

"I do, Chief Gumboil," Kingsley Shacklebolt said in a deadly tone as he stepped into the room, his eyes flicking towards the row of lights. "And I'll stay here with _Master_ Snape while we await word."

Severus tuned out the conversation between the two men as he watched the light over Harry's name changed color, flickering yellow. Hermione Granger appeared at his elbow, gasping as she saw the light. Severus wanted to snap at her, to rage over the idiot boy putting himself into another dangerous situation, but it would take too much of his energy reserves to do so. Harry was an adult, a powerful wizard, a trained Auror, and at twenty-three, capable of looking after himself. For some reason, however, Severus couldn't shake the feeling that Harry was waiting for Severus to rescue him, once again.

Yanking his eyes away from damning light, Severus began to pace again. Twenty-seven steps down the length of the table, twenty-seven steps back. Severus counted each one of them, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, his body protesting each movement and his headache ratcheting to new heights. Something seemed to be tugging at him with each passing moment, as if the bond between them was drawing tighter. 

As the hours ticked by, Severus continued his pacing, despite the fact that Kingsley had transfigured the table into chairs and a couch. Aurors came and went, silent and grim as they searched by physical and magical means to find Harry. Granger remained glued to Severus' side, running interference and interpreting what was going on around them, allowing Severus to conserve his energy. Draco's arrival gave Severus notice that it was dinnertime, but he couldn't force any food down. Apparently, this was no surprise as Draco handed him a Nutrition Draught and a Pepper-up Potion. 

His head felt like it would split open from the pain, along with the ache deep in his bones and the tremors that wracked his muscles, Severus was almost beyond being able to think rationally. The tug on his magic had become almost painful and Severus tried to focus elsewhere. His world had narrowed to the blinking light on the wall and his worry about Harry, uncharacteristically docile as Draco and Hermione Granger acted as buffers against intrusion. 

Hermione gasped as Weasley staggered in about midnight, his face set and his eyes haunted. 

"We've done everything we can think of and we just can't find him!" He dragged a hand through his already ruffled hair. "Professor, I'm…"

"Bloody hell!" Draco swore. "Potter's light, it's turning red!" 

A surge of adrenaline brought Severus to his feet; he had an idea borne of desperation and the increasing pull of their bond. "Where can I Apparate from?"

Draco grabbed his arm as Severus swayed, and the gathering crowd of Aurors stared at him with expressions, that varied from hope to suspicion. Weasley ignored them all, stepping forward.

"The Auror Apparation point is just down the hall, why?"

"I…I am going to attempt to Apparate directly to Harry." Severus said, meeting Hermione's worried eyes. "I believe I might be able to follow the magical tie that binds us." 

"All right." Weasley squared his shoulders. "I'll go with you."

Severus started to shake his head, knowing if he could in fact get to Harry, he might be Apparating into a trap or wards that could hurt or kill them. "Without being certain, I don't want to take the chance that something could…"

Weasley cut across his words. "I'll take the risk, sir. I trust you and your instincts."

With a sharp nod, Severus accepted Weasley's words, gesturing for him to lead the way. A senior Auror stepped forward and cast a Tracking Spell on them. Severus then followed Ron out the door, to the Apparation point at the end of the corridor. Hermione and Draco walked on each side of him, followed by a line of Aurors. Kingsley pushed his way through to the front of the group, as Ron positioned himself, one hand gripping Severus' arm and the other his wand. 

"I'm ready when you are, sir."

Severus drew his own wand and closed his eyes, concentrating on the pull of the bond between Harry and him. Envisioning Harry in his mind, Severus Disapparated, trusting their magic to take him to Harry. The squeeze and pull of the spell seemed unusually harsh and Severus felt as if the breath had been sucked out of him as they traveled, shooting them towards the unknown.

Severus stumbled as the magic released them into darkness. He froze as he heard a soft moan to his left. Ron's hand dropped from his arm just as a torch flared, momentarily blinding him. The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he heard a simpering voice from behind him.

"Snape! How did you find us?" There was a rustle of clothing. "Hem-hem, no matter, I'm prepared to deal with you - _Crucio_!" 

His mind focus solely on getting to Harry, Severus dove toward where he'd heard the soft noise, his vision clearing just as he felt the spell brush his shoulder. Pain exploded through him for an instant, the flickering light revealed a lone figure in Auror robes lying crumpled in the corner of a stone room. Behind him, Severus heard Ron's outraged yell and then someone else yelp, as the _crack_ of Aparation filled the air. Other voices joined the fray as the pain ebbed enough for Severus to move.

Ignoring the ensuing wand play, Severus crawled to Harry, who was curled into a fetal position. His skin was gray and cool to the touch, and Severus frantically tried to see if he was breathing. He felt a shock as his hand touched Harry's face; the combining of their magic made his fingers tingle. Bracing his back against the wall, Severus found the strength to haul Harry into his lap and curl his body protectively around him. He tore at Harry's robes until his hands found skin, bury his face in Harry's throat.

"Sir? Is he…" Ron's voice stuttered to a halt, Severus reacted by tightening his grip on Harry.

"It's safe, Severus. Umbridge and an apparent accomplish, Millicent Bulstrode, have been apprehended. Can you do a side-along Apparation?" Kingsley told him softly.

Severus didn't even look up, shaking his head. "I need to get him out of here!" He snapped, the contact already helping to ease his headache.

The two men helped him to his feet, and Severus adjusted Harry in his arms, clasping him against his chest. Ron assisted him in supporting Harry's weight as Kingsley Summoned Umbridge's pink shoe and waved his wand over it. Severus kept his cheek pressed to Harry's as Kingsley wedged the shoe between them and Ron stretched his fingers to reach it. 

"I'm going to Portkey you to your house, Severus, as I am sure that is the best for Harry, but Weasley needs to document his injuries in order to prosecute Umbridge and Bulstrode. I'll send Poppy Pomfrey and Auror Healer Prada to tend to his injuries." Kingsley patted his shoulder and stepped back, activating the Portkey with the flick of his wand.

A tug behind his navel and they were tumbling and spinning, the motion renewing the throbbing of his head and sending it reeling. The out-of-control feeling infuriated Severus, who prided himself on his level-headedness and orderly life. Harry seemed to attract chaos and turmoil, and yet, Severus felt that he could stomach that if he was fortunate enough to keep Harry in his life. Even the often-annoying pair of friends that came with Harry had proven themselves worthy of his respect and his acceptance. If Harry survived… 

Severus banished that thought from his mind as they were deposited in his sitting room. 

Ron looked around the room. "If you'd let me transfigure the couch into a bed temporarily, it would keep people from tramping through your bedroom." He kept one arm around Harry as he reached for his wand. "There are going to be a fair number of people in and out in the next few hours."

"I trust your Transfiguration skills have improved in the five years since you left Hogwarts," Severus said dryly, his headache starting to recede.

Grinning, Ron transformed Severus' handsome leather couch into a large bed draped in orange bedding. "I've gotten a bit better, some trouble with the finer details."

"A color that won't make my eyes bleed, if you please, Ronald." 

"Blimey, you sound like my mum!" 

Nevertheless, he changed the color to neutral beige, and together they maneuvered Harry onto the bed. Severus removed his robes and boots, settling himself against the headboard with Harry in the vee of his legs, head in his lap and his legs pressed against Harry's torso. Putting his hands on either side of Harry's head, Severus was relieved to find him breathing easier and his face pale but no longer gray. Ron cast a spell over Harry before sliding his wand into his pocket, carefully beginning to open the soiled Auror robes. 

A soft _pop_ and Poppy was there, accompanied by a tall man with a dark complexion, who Severus recognized as a former Slytherin classmate, Hector Prada. Prada nodded to Severus but didn't speak as he followed Poppy with a small carpetbag in hand.

"Severus." Poppy greeted him before turning to concentrate on Harry, joined by Prada.

Ron continued to remove Harry's clothing one piece at a time, recording what he found, until he wore only his pants and Severus was relieved to see only a few darkening bruises. Stepping out of the way, Ron stood beside the head of the bed as the two new arrivals cast diagnostic spells over Harry. From the frown on Poppy's face, Severus knew there was something wrong.

"It appears that he's been given a large amount of the Draught of Living Death," Poppy said grimly. "We'll need the antidote, Severus. Do you have any available?"

"There should be a vial in my personal supplies at the shop," Severus looked up at Ron. "Draco…"

"I'm here, Severus." Draco appeared at the side of the bed, Hermione at his heels. "What do you need?"

"The antidote to the Draught of Living Death from my personal stores," Severus told him, his hands still bracing Harry's head. 

With a nod, Draco was gone, and Hermione was filling his place, as Ron moved back to confer with the just arrived Gumboil. "How is he?"

"Better than he was, I believe. Poppy?" Severus inquired.

Prada answered, while Poppy continued to work on Harry. "It appears that Auror Potter somehow ingested the potion and then was thrown into the room where you found him. His physical injuries are consistent with the superficial abrasions and bruising, along with hypothermia that comes from lying on a stone floor." Prada paused, meeting Severus' eyes. "It's the curse that the Unspeakables described to us that has caused life-threatening complications for Potter. It must either be removed or mitigated." 

"Mitigated?" Severus frowned, his eyebrow arching upward.

Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder, shooting Prada a scathing look. "We are still working on removing the curse, especially with the suspects in custody. Kingsley is interrogating Umbridge himself in the hope that she will tell him how she created the spell that was used."

"I have the antidote." Draco was back with a small vial of lilac-colored potion.

Prada took it with murmured thanks and Severus helped tilt Harry's head back as Prada slowly poured the potion into his mouth. Severus massaged Harry's throat, encouraging him to swallow. Immediately, lavender fluid began to ooze out of Harry's pores, deepening to purple as it continued. Almost as if the Draught of Living Death was reversing its brewing as it was purged from Harry's system, just as the antidote was designed to do. A cotton flannel appeared in front of him and Severus took it from Poppy, mopping the Harry's face. 

"The antidote is working, Severus," Poppy told him, while Prada continued cast diagnostic spells over Harry. 

Relieved, Severus curled his lip in a sneer. "Of course the antidote is working! Are you casting doubts on my brewing abilities?" He snapped.

Poppy smiled at him, patting Severus on the arm. "Never, dear, but I do think Harry would benefit from closer contact with you." 

It was a testimony to Severus' overtaxed state that he didn't even protest being settled into the bed and having his clothing unceremoniously Banished. The smirk on Draco's face would be dealt with later, Severus thought, as he drew Harry fully against him. The feeling of completion and wellbeing that Severus had experienced – _could it truly have been just the night before_ – returned. Warm and safe, with Harry in his arms, Severus struggled against the exhaustion pulling at him.

"Sleep, Severus," Hermione said softly, brushing a hand through Harry's hair. "Draco and I will make sure someone you trust is always with you."

Severus didn't have the energy to thank her as he succumbed to sleep.

**~~~*~~~**

Fingers tracing the curve of his cheek brought Severus up through several layers of slumber, until he could force his eyes to open. Harry looked back at him, a tentative smile on his face, and Severus leaned closer to brush a kiss across Harry's dry, cracked lips. A throat was cleared, and Harry rolled his eyes before Severus turned his head with a smirk. Late afternoon light filtered into the room, and Severus was surprised to see Kingsley seated beside them. 

"Ah, you're both finally awake." Kingsley stood and drew his wand, casting his Patronus. "Let's get you two organized, and we can find out what the Department of Mysteries has come up with."

Severus glared at him. "I don't need any help _organizing_ myself!" 

Kingsley just grinned. "There's the Severus Snape we know and love."

Harry sniggered against Severus' throat, and Severus sighed, perhaps discretion was the better part of valor – just this once. Swiftly and efficiently, Kingsley cast the necessary spells and made sure they were both clean and clothed. Within twenty minutes, Severus was sitting up against the headboard sipping tea, Harry's head pillowed on his thigh. Kingsley hadn't offered any additional information beyond the fact that Umbridge and Bulstrode were still being questioned by Unspeakables, and simply shook his head to Severus' silent inquiry.

"Good afternoon, Minister." Pansy Parkinson entered the room, followed by Hermione and a short, blond man in yellow robes. "I'm sure you remember Lance Croaker, Head of the Department of Mysteries. 

Severus set his mug down on the side table next to Harry's glasses and reached down to help Harry into a sitting position. "Croaker. Have you have discovered anything useful from that…from Umbridge?"

Clearing his throat, Croaker peered over the top of his spectacles. "Originally, the curse was a combination of the Enslavement Curse and a spell that augmented the element which compelled you to be in physical contact. In an attempt to erase her magical signature, Umbridge tainted the spell enough to make it very difficult to reverse. Added to that, somehow, Auror Potter's magic was able to overcome the enslavement component and change it to a type of bilateral bond. That, however, enhanced the physical contact aspect of the original curse on Potter's side."

Severus frowned. Trust Harry to turn the curse around and bring the worst of it on himself, how very pedestrian and Gryffindor of him. 

"It was not an irrevocable bonding at that point, but something happened," Croaker gave them a piercing look, "which changed it to consensual and permanent. The problem, aside from the permanency, is that the bond is incomplete, which is why Potter was so susceptible to harm when out of physical contact with Snape. Completion would effect a reversal of the more malicious factors."

A deep blush colored Harry's cheeks, and Severus' frown deepened to a scowl. Harry was avoiding his eyes and seemed to be holding himself stiffly as Croaker finished his dissertation. Apparently, Harry was determined to take the blame for accidentally bonding them, even though Severus knew he wasn't averse to being bound to Harry. 

"All that rhetoric seems to indicate that we simply need to complete the bond and the compulsion element will be mitigated. Is that correct?" Severus snapped, tired of dancing around the truth.

"I believe that is what I said, Snape," Croaker said blandly, smoothing his robes.

"Excellent." Kingsley stepped in between them before Severus could get off a hex. "Thank you, Lance. You can go ahead and return to the Ministry. I think Hermione and Pansy are more that capable of helping to complete the bond."

Croaker disappeared with a _crack_ but Severus' attention was elsewhere. He was trying to determine why Harry was still holding himself stiffly. Flashing Hermione a warning glance, he was relieved when she ushered the other two into the kitchen. 

"Harry?" Severus' mouth was dry and his heart pounding with dread. "I had thought you weren't opposed to us being bound."

Harry sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I just feel like I forced this on you, on us, by taking advantage of the circumstances. I wasn't even able to get you to go on a date with me before this."

Severus restrained himself from rolling his eyes, cautiously optimistic. "Had I thought you might possibly be interested in me in that manner, I would never have left you alone with Draco each time you called at the shop."

Harry finally met his eyes, and Severus opened himself to whatever degree of scrutiny would prove his intentions. "You were interested in me before? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Are you mad?" Severus gave him an incredulous look. "I couldn't have hoped for anything other than lusting from afar – you are young and handsome and can have anyone you want. Why would you look twice at me?" 

"But what if you're all I've ever wanted, Severus?" Harry said softly, eyes searching Severus' face. "What if _you_ are my heart's desire? And I forced you into this bond without even asking you?"

"It wasn't as if you had the chance to ask." Severus snorted. "I'm rather glad to have all that idiotic dating ritual out of the way, if the truth be known. Besides, I _have_ allowed assorted Gryffindors, a number of Ravenclaws, and a pompous stuffed-shirt Hufflepuff to invade my home, Potter. What more do you need to prove my devotion?"

A slow smile lit Harry's face, and he launched himself at Severus, kissing him hungrily. Severus wrapped Harry in his arms and responded to the unspoken message behind the stroke of tongue and lips. It was an affirmation of the words they had spoken to each other before knowing the curse that had bound them was permanent, and that made all the difference to Severus. Not that he'd been planning on giving Harry up anyway, now that he had him.

"You might want to rein it in, Severus. Weasley here seems a bit squeamish." The drawl was unmistakably Draco's.

"Hardly, ferret-face!" Ron sounded like the eleven-year-old boy he used to be.

Harry pulled slightly, laughing as he buried his face in Severus' throat. A stern look did nothing to stop the light-hearted banter between the old school adversaries, especially as Hermione and Pansy were laughing at the pair. Severus found he couldn't rebuke them as relief lightened his heart. 

"Perhaps you need to put your glasses on, Potter," Draco quipped with a grin designed to provoke both he and Ron. "I've never seen ears quite that red."

"Don't need them." Harry's breath feathered along Severus' skin, doing nothing to cool his ardor. "Don't really want to see you."

"Enough, gentlemen." Kingsley stepped back into the room, followed by Poppy Pomfrey. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to some semblance of normal and clear out of Severus' sitting room."

Severus helped Harry to his feet, putting his glasses in place, and stood back while Harry suffered the embraces of all three females. A fierce scowl kept the younger witches at bay, but Poppy patted him on the cheek with a delighted smile. Kingsley quickly got everyone into place, consulting with Hermione on the proper phrasing to complete the bond.

"You both realize that in order to make the bond strong enough to override any other curse, this will be a binding of your souls," Pansy asked in her blunt fashion.

"Yes, I realize this," Harry answered firmly, leaning against Severus.

"Of course, I know what it means!" Severus had about reached the end of his patience, just wanting peace, quiet, and his Harry.

Flanked by Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Pansy as the required witnesses, Severus clasped Harry's hand while Kingsley intoned the words to complete their bond. A flash of heat went through Severus' body, followed rapidly by a wave of happiness and wellbeing. His eyes met Harry's, and Severus could feel Harry's delight and deep satisfaction. There was an undercurrent of deeper feelings that Severus didn't want to address right then, accompanied by reassurance that he didn't have to. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"It appears that the spell worked, Kingsley," Poppy said briskly, drawing Severus' attention outward. "The drain on Harry's magical core has stopped, and he should be fine after some rest."

Kingsley grinned reaching over to clap Severus on the back. "Excellent! At least this ended well, right? I'll file the bonding with the Ministry and make sure Gumboil knows you won't be back to work for a few days, Harry."

Draco shook his head, his smirk back. "Anything to get out of chaos of having a wedding, Potter. I will expect an invitation to the Bonding Announcement. Don't worry about the shop, Severus. I'm sure I can get Father to brew a few potions for me."

Severus blanched at that thought, causing those gathered to laugh.

"I'll check on you in a couple days, Harry." Weasley threw over his shoulder as Hermione hustled him out the door.

"Everyone out! Leave them in peace, for Merlin's sake!" Kingsley's voice boomed as he stood by the door.

Severus leaned down and kissed his bondmate, feeling Harry's lips curve upwards. They had all the time in the world now.

"Do you think Potter knows that this type of a bond will allow him to get pregnant?" Severus heard Parkinson say just before he heard the _crack_ of Apparation.

**~~~*~~~**

Severus stood at the top of the stairs and surveyed the large room in front of him. Lucius had redecorated the entire mansion after Narcissa ran off with a wizard who happened to be a minor royal, and Severus liked the more comfortable style. A smirk twisted the corner of his lips; Lucius' new wife had much to do with the transformation he was certain. 

"Severus!" Lucius appeared beside him, a gold waistcoat setting off his black dress robes. "So nice of you to _finally_ make an appearance."

Ignoring the sulking tone, Severus looked around the lavishly decorated ballroom, traditional Yule accoutrements seamlessly woven into modern Christmas baubles. Garlands of ivy and holly scented the air, with balls of mistletoe floating overhead, and a huge pine tree decorated in gold and silver fairy lights with red and green crystal ornaments stood in the corner. A Yule log sat ready to light in the hearth, Christmas stockings hanging from the mantle.

"I see you've incorporated new colors into your holiday theme." Severus' smirk deepened as he turned to look at Lucius.

A faint blush colored Lucius' cheeks. "You know as well as I, that it is the smallest of things that seem to mean the most to a Gryffindor spouse."

"Quite," Severus intoned dryly, wondering why it was taking so long for said spouses to join them.

A movement down the long hallway caught Severus' attention, and he turned to watch. Harry and Hermione walked arm-in-arm towards them, chatting away. Hermione carried Severus and Harry's two-year-old son, Jonathan, on her hip, indulging him in his fascination for her protruding belly. Severus admitted that pregnancy suited Hermione as well as she suited Lucius; their whirlwind romance and elopement had been the talk of the last Yule season. 

Harry gave him a blinding smile, his face radiant with happiness. The past three years had not been without strife, especially in the weeks immediately following their unorthodox bonding. Two lonely souls had a bit of difficulty adjusting to their shared existence, but as dramatic as their rows were, their making-up had been stunning, leading them to concentrate on the loving instead of the fighting. Jonathan's birth had brought about a paradoxical shift to Severus' views, redefining his goals. His husband and son were his life and anything else was secondary.

"I do wish Hermione would stop working before the twins are born," Lucius said softly as he watched the two move closer. "How in the world did you convince Harry to quit the Ministry?"

"You should know by now that you must let them believe it is their own idea, and then they will do anything you want." Severus shared a look of understanding with Lucius. "Harry felt with the new baby coming, he wanted to be home with us."

Lucius nodded, his voice barely above a whisper as their spouses drew near. "I'm hoping Hermione will make the same decision before February." 

"Papa!" Jonathan successfully wiggled out of Hermione's arms and launched himself at Severus

With ease of practice, Severus caught the toddler and lifted him, kissing his forehead before settling Jonathan on his hip. Harry moved to stand beside him having exchanged greetings with Lucius, and laid his hand on the arm Severus had around Jonathan. Severus ran his eyes over Harry, a habit he'd developed while Harry was still a field Auror, just to reassure himself that Harry was all right. Harry smiled indulgently, but showed no signs of the morning sickness that had plagued him when he was carrying Jonathan. 

"Hermione." Severus inclined his head. "You look radiant."

Hermione smiled as Lucius slid an arm around her waist. "Thank you, Severus. You look dashing tonight. Oh and congratulations!"

They had told only a few close friends about Harry's pregnancy, wanting to get through the critical first trimester before making it public. 

"Is that Draco?" Lucius turned toward the entry hall to see who had just come in. 

"How does Draco feel about his new siblings?" Severus asked, remembering with fondness the days when the shop was small and Draco assisted him with the brewing.

"I really haven't had the chance to talk to him at length. Draco is entirely too occupied with promoting the fertility and pregnancy aids you have developed,” Lucius told him dryly as he scanned the crowd.

"I think Draco's been more occupied with Michael Corner than he has been by any work." Harry grinned. "He's trying to figure out a way to tell you that he wants a spring bonding ceremony in the gardens."

Lucius scowled at him, and Severus couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. The potions he'd created to help with the unique problems expectant wizards faced had proven to be wildly popular. Pansy Parkinson had taken over the managing of the original shop and the three others they now owned after she'd married Ron Weasley. Draco handled the marketing, traveling extensively, freeing Severus to work from home where he concentrated on his research and Jonathan. 

"Sorry we're late, Father." Draco appeared, leading Michael, Ron, and Pansy to join the group.

The exchange of greetings took several minutes and Severus was surprised to see Draco embrace Hermione. He knew that any resentment Draco might feel about his parents’ divorce wasn't directed at Hermione, but he was relieved to see evidence of affection between the two. Since the incident with Umbridge, this group of former schoolmates had formed deep friendships based on mutual respect, and Severus knew their children would grow up together.

Jonathan was looking about the ballroom with wide-eyes, content in Severus' arms as the two stood on the periphery of the group, watching. Severus couldn't have imagined that his life would have turned out like this, where he was respected for his accomplishments and had prospered beyond his wildest expectations. Harry's love and reassurance had permitted Severus to become more the man he thought that his friend Lily would have liked: more open, accepting, and trusting. Severus knew he was loved and in turn, that freed him to be able to love Harry and Jonathan.

"Everything all right?" Harry turned towards him, kissing Jonathan's cheek.

Severus looked into the bright eyes of the man who had become more important that his next breath and smiled. "Yes, indeed, my Harry. I couldn't ask for better."

After all, Severus had everything a heart could desire.


End file.
